Drunk driving continues to be an issue for modern society. One approach to combating drunk driving has been the installation of breathalyzer devices in vehicles of repeat drunk driver offenders. These devices require that a driver blow into a blow tube prior to operation of the vehicle. When blood alcohol content (BAC) over a predetermined legal limit is detected, the violation is logged and, in some cases, vehicle operation is prevented.
These devices currently have several drawbacks however. Because the devices utilize a blow tube, intoxicated drivers can simply have a sober friend blow into the blow tube, and thus circumvent the detection system. Additionally, these systems are typically only installed in vehicles after a driver has been convicted of drunk driving, and therefore do not prevent first-time offenders from operating a vehicle while intoxicated. Finally, because a blow tube is used, it is possible for a person to circumvent the system, such as using pressurized air or charcoal filters placed in the mouth.
It would be highly desirable to detect the presence of alcohol or an intoxicated driver, and disable a vehicle, without the need for a blow tube or obvious testing. It would also be desirable to have a system that can be installed in all new vehicles. In addition, it would be desirable to extend these systems to other vehicles such as planes and boats.